1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge assemblies, and more particularly to hinges for closures, such as doors, windows, hatches, lids, ports, and the like, and also for panels or surface members that pivot in relation to another panel or surface member, such as shelves, awnings, ramps, gates, and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Locking hinges and hinge assemblies are known. Exemplary publications teaching such technology include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,288 to Cole, which teaches an adjustable tool with a locking hinge mechanism. The tool may be moved between a number of selectable positions through the use of a hinge pin, which is splined along its length and holds the portions of the tool together. The hinge pin is movable between an unlocked position and a locked position. In the unlocked position, the tool is adjustable, and in the locked position the tool is fixed in position and ready for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,718 to Brockhaus shows a door hinge including a first and a second hinge member each having eyes with a hinge pin inserted through the eyes of the hinge members to connect them operatively together. The hinge pin is mounted so as to be freely rotatable relative to a first eye but secured against axial movement relative thereto. The hinge pin and a second eye are formed with axially extending splines engaged between them, and adjacent the splines also axially disposed is the hinge pin, which is formed with a cylindrical section that engages within a complementary cylindrical recess in the second eye, the cylindrical section having a diameter which is slightly greater than the addendum circle diameter of the splines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,486 to Wright, teaches a locking hinge with a sliding adjustable pintle for locking cabinets, doors, lids, and the like. The pintle is formed with splines and is adjustable to a locked and unlocked position. In the locked position the splines engage hinge knuckles such that the hinge is prevented from turning. In the open position, the splines are disengaged from the knuckles and the hinge is free to turn.
The foregoing prior art reflects the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, this prior art is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated publications disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.